fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zufalia-Shudara
|-|God Of Balance= |-|Casual= Backstory Zufalia-Shudara is a primordial entity with the job of regulating the good and evil scales of the universe. She is known as an "God or Goddess Of Balance". Beings on par with God, and who God fears. There are 100 Outsiders, and each regulate a Multiverse's scales. She has destroyed 7,473,848 multiverses. Each destruction causes her guilt and sadness. She has turned a blind eye to some multiverses hoping her judge misses it. However the punishment for this is imprisonment or death. When she develops an emotional attachment to Lakia's multiverse despite it's unbalanced scales, she was revoked of her duty and Jailed, set for erasure. lakia's multiverse was already on high alert because of the enchantment, so she was unable to turn a blind eye without her superior's noticing. She was saved by Aria, Xalia, Michael, Loki and Gabriel when they invaded Exile realm. Zufalia was thankful that they helped her escape but she was also fearful for them. She knew the Judge would send out Hounds to retrieve her, and that Aria's multiverse would be erased, and the inhabitants exiled, or erased. She chooses to stand with them and prepare them for a fight. She becomes Aria's best friend. Divinity level Divinity level is a way of classifying strength of beings that is not mentioned in verse. Every hundred thousands there is a slight difference in strength. Zufalia has a divinity level of 11,550,000. Appearance and Personality She normally wears a large helmet that covers everything but her nose and mouth. She wears a noble purple and silver dress. When the helmet is taken off, she is revealed to be a beautiful woman with long purple hair. She is generally kind, and greatly hates her job of regulating multiverse scales. Most outsiders become cold with how many multiverses they erase, but for her it's the opposite. Each multiverse she destroys breaks her more and more. She started neglecting her job to erase unbalanced Universes after informing them. She speaks very formally. Zufalia shows her true self after Aria saves her. Showing a more fun, joking nature. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Zufalia-Shudara Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Primordial entity, Goddess Of Balance Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Non-Physical Interaction, Disease Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Accelerated Development, Mentifery, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Curse Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Chain Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 4), Creation, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Equal to God. Has destroyed 7,473,848 multiverses. Is capable of destroying plates that can contain a countless amount of multiverses that can contain an infintie amount of universes within them) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Mutliversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standart equipment: Intelligence: Genius. Has knowledge from countless multiverses Weaknesses: Conquest's blade, Artemis' bow, Dormania's Blade, and Mjölnir should all work on her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Elemental Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Time Users Category:Tier 1